


A stormy day in Berlin

by Lola_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Germany, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Clark/pseuds/Lola_Clark
Summary: Percy needs someone, Hagrid provides.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine)
Kudos: 1





	A stormy day in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this.

It was a cloudy day out in western Berlin. The rain, the rain was pounding on the roof, the wind, gushing through the nearby trees. Every sound, every mouvement, every breath, was dragging on Percy, pushing him further, and further into a state of hysteria.  
He needed a man, he needed a big man, he needed this big dick right fucking now. He sighed despite himself, “How would he ever find this man he thought'' a moan escaping his lips, “How could someone be so big to possible fulfill his needs?” Suddenly, a wrap floated from the entrance of his apartment, the knock reverberating off the door. The tremors made his eyes flutter. He rose slowly, wondering who could possibly be at his door? He hadn’t ordered food, and the soldier had already done their daily check of the complex. It must be someone new, someone exciting, he started walking with more anticipation.  
He turned the brass knob, and was met to the delight of an older man, possibly 7 feet in height. His beard was bushy, and recklessly cared for, his hair sticking wildly out of his hat. You could tell, simply be that way he stood, this man liked it rough.   
“Hello?” Percy inquired, sticking the appropriate sultry in his voice for such encounters.   
“Oh ho there” the man bellowed, “I seem to have been locked out of my apartment.”   
“Oh-”   
“Yeah.''   
The man shifted his weight to grasp the door frame. He curled his muscular hands around the beige bordering, turning his knuckles white with effort. It made Percy bite his lip in anticipation. Yes he had to fuck this man. He had to fuck this man so hard. Nothing would satisfy him, until this man's DNA was swirling around in his gears, causing his face to jerk and malfunction. “Would you like to come in for a drink then?” The man greatly obliged. Percy reversed, letting the man shut the door behind him.   
“So what’s your name then?”  
“Hagird” the man supplied.   
“Hagrid” Percy mulled over in his mine, he could think about rasping out the name in an act of desperation, when he was at a climax.  
“Well what can I offer ya?” he inquired motiong at the bar, Hagird took a deep breath, and in the husky voice that was already turning Percy on he rasped “My dick in your exhaust pipe.”   
“Oh?” Percy thought he’d have to do more convincing. But that didn’t stop him. In one swift motion all Hagrid’s 400 pounds jumped on Percy’s steel back, and he choo chooed to go into his bedroom.   
Hagrid didn’t wait. He was fast. He ripped his clothes and Percy’s off at the same time, before thrusting his 16 inch pecker into Percy’s soft spot. He thrust back and forth, back and forth, with more and more force each time he motioned.   
He was gripping Percy more delicately woven coils, his huge hands nearly crushing the finely knit brass. But he didn’t care, he would have died for one singular thrust up his asshole by this man's cock. This was the man he’d been searching for, this was the man with the great cock, this was his new god, his new religion. He moaned, the bubbly sensation he received right before his orgasm emanated.  
“What are you?” Hagrid screwed.  
“A slut” Percy wailed in return.   
“What are you?” he asked again more forcefully.  
“A dirty little slut”   
Percy so close. So so close. He was bruning, ready for that final moment of pleasure.  
“That’s right” hagrid growled menacingly, “Your a tiny little whore choo choo train. Bet you daddy doesn't love you does he?”  
“HE DOESN'T, HE DOESN'T” Percy wailed in agreement.  
He would have said anything to please this man.   
“Ahhhhh” both of them screamed.   
The moment of triumph at last. The two climaxed at the same time. In perfect harmon they were in sex as they were in life. He felt the warm goo of Hagrid's swirling through his engine, working its way through his gears and knobs. It felt nice to know even though his enormous cock had retreated, a part of Hagrid still remained with him. Hagrid leaned in ,planting a desperate wet kiss on Percy pale grey lips.   
But right at that moment, something terrible happened. “NOW!” a deep commanding voice yelled before Percy’s apartment door was kicked down. It fell with a thud, shaking the floor of Percy’s loft, and 2 dozen soldiers streamed in. They had their guns drawn, and gas masked pulled over their nostrils. The insignia of their leader, the swastica, imminent on their arms. They shot without warning, killing both Hagrid and Percy. Blood was gushing from both of their mouths, hearts failing with the pressure of the new bullet lodged inside.  
Percy grasped Hagrid’s hand, “That was the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”   
“Thank you” Hagrid coughed, blood spewing into Percy rock eyes.  
And they both died, pescefully with one another, knowing they’d both had the best sex of their lives.


End file.
